Crush of the Year
by ToriTurtle13
Summary: This is not a story from the 39 clues. But I thought all the 39 clues fans might like this story my friend and I made. We are actually planning to make this into a book. Please read the first entry we made. If you're not interested then we can understand.
1. OPENING

Hello Fanfic Addicts! This story doesn't have anything to do with another series this is a story that my friend and I have written ourselves. We worked really hard to write this. We started about 3 months ago and we are not finished yet. But we are stuck. So I thought you may help us out. If there are any suggestions or mistakes we need to fix please feel free to critique it. Thank you!

~ToriTurtle13

~CheerGirl15


	2. Chap 1

Chapter 1

I could see him staring at me through the corner of my eye. It was like I was his prey, and he was my predator. I turned to look at him. Time slowed down and it took me a century to look away. Then Ms. Fitz's voice brought me back to reality. Reality of a test that is.

"Vanessa, get back to work. I don't think daydreaming is going to help you with that test."

Both Chris and I looked away. It was strange that he was looking at _me, _not over my shoulder, not at Ms. Fitz bird, _me. _And he hadn't given me an ounce of attention last year. Why all the sudden he was staring at me was unthinkable.

Luckily, I finished the test and it was last period. School's out and it's Friday. Friday's important because that's the day that Jessica, my best friend, comes home on the bus. I usually go home alone all week until Friday.

See, my parents died in a plane crash five years ago. The Olsen's, Jessica's parents, offered to take me in. I've known them all my life. Off course I was going to say yes. They are like a 2nd family to me. My godmother was going to take me in as well, but she lives 10 hours away and I didn't want to be separated from my friends. She understood me completely. Anyway, here comes Jessica with her 5 bags of stuff. Better scoot to the window seat.

"Hey! Thanks for saving me the aisle seat!" Jessica exclaimed to me. I was okay with having the window seat. The aisle seat is annoying.

"Dude, guess what?"

"First of all, don't call me 'dude'. Second of all, what?"

"Chris was full on staring at me in 9th period today. It was like legit staring."

"Really? Do you know why?"

"No I don't know! I can't just go up to him and say, 'So why were you staring at me in 9th period today?'" I didn't say that to loud because Chris and I are on the same bus and he was across the aisle from us.

"Maybe it was in your head, Vanessa. That happens to us all the time."

"No, it wasn't in my head. I turned to see if he was looking at me and he was staring into my eyes. Have you noticed that he has amazing green eyes?"

"What! Don't EVER look to see if someone is staring at you, especially if it's a guy. Number one girl rule, duh!"

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. You probably didn't know. I'll talk to you about it when we get home. And I forgot to tell you, volleyball is over, so I'll now be on the bus every day. Plus I won't have as many bags."

"Okay, now can you get up? This is our stop."

So we got off and went home. Jessica and I share a room now. The Olsen's added a bed to her room because it is so big. It has two closets, one bathroom, and a reading nook that is huge! Did I mention that the bathroom has a big bathtub, two vanities, and two huge showers! It's like it was built for both of us!

"What did you get for #5 on the language homework?"

"I don't know. I haven't gotten to it yet."

"How about #27 for the math homework?"

"Yeah, I got that. It's 26 feet."

"Okay. Make sure to tell me when you- do you hear something ringing?"

"Oh. My. Gosh." It was my phone, and it was Roger, Chris's best friend. I wonder why he was calling me.


	3. Chap 2

Chapter 2

"Hello?"

"Hey, its-"

"I know it's you Roger, I have your number on speed dial."

"Oh, okay. Cool"

"Yea. So what's up? Do you need something?"

"I do, actually. I need you to come over, now."

"Um, I'll-"

"No time to ask. I need you to come now."

"Alright, I'm coming right now."

"Okay, bye."

"B-."

He hung-up on me just like that.

"What did he want? Does he want money? Does he want to be your boyfriend? Does he-"

"JESSICA! Can you stop asking questions for a minute! He wants me to come over."

"Any specific reason?"

"Nope, he just wants me to come over. No reason. But he was in a rush."

"Maybe he wants to be your boyfriend…"

"NO! He is just a friend, but his best friend may be into me..."

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah."

"Sorry I hung up on you so sudden, my sister was annoying me."

"It's alright. So let me get this straight. Your parents aren't here and your sister has Homecoming to go to. She needs someone to do her make-up and so you called me."

"Yep, pretty much. I knew that you are really good at make-up, so I called you. My sister is upstairs in her room. I'll be down here."

"Alright cool."

I was really nervous to walk upstairs. I had never been in his house before. And I didn't know what room was who's, until I saw the 'Jasmine's Room' sign on the door. I knocked nervously.

"Who is it?"

"It's Vanessa, Roger's friend. I'm here to-"

The door suddenly swung open and there I saw 16 year old Jasmine with a gorgeous pink strapless dress that was fitted perfectly.

"Yay! Hi, I'm Jasmine! Thank you so much for coming."

"You're welcome. So I am here to do your make-up, and I see that we are going for pink eye shadow to complement the dress?"

"I was actually thinking like silver because of my silver shoes, bracelets, earrings, and clutch."

"That's even better! Now I'll get set up at the vanity, if that is okay with you, and make you as beautiful as your dress!

"That sounds great to me!"

"Alright, now let's get started."

"Oh. My. Gosh. I love it!"

My make-up was a hit with Jasmine. Thanks to my mom for teaching me everything I know about make-up. Plus, her make-up only took 30 minutes. She did her hair herself.

"You look beautiful, Jasmine. So, who is the lucky man?"

"My boyfriend, Tyler, we have been dating for eight months."

"Wow that is quite an accomplishment…"

"Yea, well he is in the backyard taking pictures. I better join him."

"Definitely, have fun tonight!"

"I will. Thank you!"

She gave me the tightest hug I have ever had in my entire life. And the longest hug at that. She finally let go and I walked out of the room with all of my make-up bags and let her run to her beau.

I started down the long stairs to go meet up with Roger in the living room to catch-up on things.

When I met the bottom of the stairs, it wasn't Roger who was waiting for me, it was Chris. He was staring at me, just like in 9th period today.


	4. Chap 3

Chapter 3

Do you ever get that feeling where you don't want to talk to a specific person but know that you have to? That's what I was feeling right now. I know he wants to talk to me, but I don't know why. I think I have a good idea though.

"Hey Vanessa, there you are."

He sounded just like my dad when he was looking for me…

"Hey. I didn't know you were gonna be here today."

"Roger and I were gonna hangout. Anyways, can we talk, about today?"

"What about today? Nothing happened, I don't think."

"I'm talking about 9th period, during the test."

"When you were staring at me?"

"Yea, that. I wanted to say I'm sorry if that distracted you or made you nervous. You're just so much different than last year…"

"It's okay. But what's so different about me? I haven't changed that much." I looked down at my shoes, then my clothes, and then looked back at him, right into his eyes.

"What I mean is that you're confident. Last year, if you fell, you would be embarrassed. Today in gym, when you fell, you laughed. I mean, everyone laughed, but you laughed at yourself. You never did that last year."

"Okay, so my personality and confidence have changed, but that's it. Here's the thing that you didn't realize, you have changed too. Last year, you only looked at my mistakes. Now, you just look at me."

"Well, I didn't realize how you felt about me last year."

"What are you talking about?"

"Vanessa, don't deny it. You had a crush on me last year. And I think you still do..."

"Chris, are you crazy? I never had a crush on you last year and I don't this year. It's the complete opposite this year. I think you're the one who has a crush on me. You're the one who is staring at me every day. And following me…"

"Whoa, hold up! I am not following you!"

"Then why are you looking for me! You know what, Chris. I'm done with this conversation. I'm done with you and your lies. This is just like last year…"

"Vanessa, what do you mean about my lies?"

"Last year you would always play tricks on me! You would text me and say you love me and want to date me and then I would wanna talk to you and you would embarrass me! That's what I mean. Your lies hurt me and I can't do this anymore. I thought we were okay but we're not."

I walked out on him. I just left. I ignored him calling my name over and over again and walked down the street back home.

As I walked to the front door, Jessica was waiting for me.

"So, how did Roger's house go?" Jessica asked, wanting to know how everything went down.

"It's a long story, too long to tell now. I'll tell you tomorrow."

I looked at the clock to see what time it was. 7:30. Ugh, I'm exhausted.

So it's the next day, Jessica and I have a game to cheer for. It's at noon and an hour drive to get there. The entire time I told her about what happened with me and Chris. I told her everything, and I mean _everything._ I told her about how he was waiting for me, saying I'm different this year, and everything else.

"He seriously said that you had a crush on him this year? And to not deny that? I'm gonna kill that kid…" She was really angry about that. Her eyes were flaring and she looked like a volcano ready to explode. I was scared.

"Yea, that's what he said. Ya know, I used to respect that kid, even with him staring at me! Respect is gone, gone I tell you!" I was getting angry too retelling the story.

"We have to talk to him."

"WHAT? Are you crazy? I can't talk to him after I walked out on him! That would make me seem that I'm desperate…"

"But you're _not_, you never have been! So don't think that. But you need to fix this. I know it was yesterday, but you need to."

"Can I wait till Monday and see if _he _talks to _me_?"

"Yea, sure. But if you don't-"

"I know, you won't talk to me for a week. I got it."

"We truly are sisters. Too bad I don't know what you're thinking…"

She gave me the biggest smile and squeezed me half to death in a hug. I seriously thought I was going to suffocate.

"Vanessa? What's wrong?"

There, in the stands, with Roger, was Chris.

Oh boy.


	5. Chap 4

Chapter 4

I was cheering under pressure, real pressure. Every time I would look at the fans, he was staring at me. I know he wants to talk to me again, but why a day after the "argument"? Also, why all the way in Wheeling? That was an hour drive! I mean, Roger's _other _best friend was on the football team I cheer for, but why not Monday? Let me have my Saturday to myself, please!

"Jessica, once the game is over, run to Mom. Okay?" That is the first time I have _ever _called Mrs. Olsen "Mom".

"Alright, and we don't have to wait that long. It's the 4th quarter and there is like 3 minutes left."

Yea, the longest three minutes of my life…

"Let's go, Vanessa! Can't you run any faster?"

My heart was beating out of my chest. Nobody knew that we were running _from _something, and/or someone, they thought we were running _to _something. We finally reached my mom's car and we pulled on the handles.

"Damn it! It's locked! Where is my mom when we need her?"

"I don't know, Jessica. Just calm down, they're coming towards us." By "they", I mean Roger and Chris. Man, they are fast.

"Wait, wait! Vanessa…"

I think I should let him talk; I can't wait till Monday anyway.

"Let me have to hear what he wants to say, okay?"

"Alright."

I was walking like a nervous wreck. I don't know if I was making the right decision or not. But I went with my gut. Well, here he is.

"I'll go by Jessica." Roger said to Chris with a down-to-earth pitch.

"Vanessa, why were you running?"

"I don't know. I had a nerve to run…"

"From me?"

"I guess…"

"Alright, well we _need_ to talk about what happened. I can't wait till any other day."

"How about sometime tomorrow? I just want my Saturday to myself with none of _you _in it." I sounded like a jerk just then but how am I going to get my point across.

"I understand that, but do you want to do this in front of random people or classmates? Let's just talk now instead of later."

"Fine, let's talk at my house. Then we can be alone."

"Alright, that's fine."

I was waiting on the porch for him to come walking down. I made myself some coffee to stay calm. Too bad it didn't help…  
>Jessica's parents went shopping, taking Jessica with them, so I have about forty-five minutes left. I hope he doesn't come, maybe he changed his mind. I got up to go inside, not waiting in the cold anymore.<p>

"Vanessa, wait up!"

"You couldn't come next year?" I said in a sarcastic manner, massive eye roll along with it.

"I'm sorry; I had to go do something… I wrote you this."

He hands me a piece of paper folded up three times with my name on the outside with a heart behind it. Wait, a heart?

"What's this?" Opening the piece of paper carefully and with caution, I started to read…

_Vanessa-_

_ I'm sorry for what I have done. With the lies, the jokes, and the embarrassment you have gone through. You never deserved that. Last year I was an idiot and a jerk. I want to start over, but I don't think I have your trust anymore. And trust is __ALWAYS__ hard to get back, especially from you. But, I'm willing to do anything. I want you in my life but, not as a friend. I really like you and I want to be with you. Honestly, I have liked you for years. I was just always too nervous to ask for your number and talk to you. I would instead make a fool of you and that wasn't right. I would like to take you out to dinner at The Diamond on Saturday at 6 P.M. I will pay and everything. I would like to get to know you much better and start something._

_ -Chris (1-625-875-0439)_

I looked up to tell him that I would give him another chance when nobody was in front of me. He left me, with a note, a number, and a phone call to make.


End file.
